Disney's Hollywoodland
Disney's Hollywood Studios (originally Disney-MGM Studios Canada) is the third of four Theme Parks built at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario. it is dedicated to show business, The Making of the movies, drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood in the 1930s and 1940s & Ride the Movies. There also a number of active film studios within the Disney Studios Complex like in Universal Studios Florida. is right next to Universal Studios Ontario & Warner Bros Movie World. Dedication To all who come the world of Hollywood & the movies: Welcome. Disney's Hollywood Studios is dedicated to Hollywood—not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion & reality are fused by technological magic. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. Areas Disney's Hollywood Studios is divided into 9 themed areas. Live Entertainment Disney's Hollywood Studios has featured numerous forms of in-park entertainment throughout its history. During its early years, the park featured the "Star Today" program, with a daily celebrity guest. The celebrity would often be featured in a motorcade along Hollywood Boulevard, or would take part in a handprint ceremony at the Great Movie Ride's entrance, or even participate in an interview session. Many of the park's costumed entertainers are not related to any particular film or TV show. Instead, they are live-action caricatures of figures from Hollywood's history. Originally dubbed "streetmosphere" by Disney and now called the "Citizens of Hollywood", they appear at regular intervals on Hollywood and Sunset Boulevards. Some of these characters include directors, talent agents, starlets or hopefuls, and will often take part in streetside shows that will include audience participation. Today, guests are treated to a wide array of characters and performers, many of which make their only Walt Disney World appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Some examples include characters from Henry Hugglemonster, Mickey Mouse & Kim Possible. Similarly, characters from new Disney and Pixar animated features will make their Walt Disney World debuts at the park, such as those from Bolt and Pixar's Ratatouille. Live musical acts, such as the cover band The Fab Four and the a cappella quartet Four For a Dollar, will perform on the park streets or as pre-show entertainment at the larger shows. Like the Magic Kingdom and Disney's Animal Kingdom parks, Disney's Hollywood Studios also runs daily parades down Hollywood Boulevard. Hollywood Dreams parade features many Movies & TV shows performing in a street along Hollywood Boulevard and near New York City. & at night at Hollywood Boulevard at the front of the Chinese Theater a nightime show before a firework Spectacular Hollywood is Magical, The villains capture The Magic of the Movies & Hollywood and it's up to Mickey to free them and bring back The Memories of Hollywood. is the same show as in It's Magical at Tokyo Disneyland & Splashtacular at Epcot but with new characters featuring: Darth Vader, Yoda, R2-D2 & C-3PO, Stormtroopers, Han Solo from Star Wars, & the Disney Villains. Sorcery in the Sky: 100 Years of Hollywood, is a fireworks and projection mapping show. Taking place behind of The Great Movie Ride, An announcer introduces the guests to the show and shouts "Light, camera, action!" to set the stage. At this point, the sounds of a flickering projector and A traditional fanfare, complete with 100 high powered searchlights (most of which form a diamond over the Chinese Theater) & then play A medley of the various musical pieces from the film play before the grand finale, A bright ensemble of fireworks punctuate the finale with Perimeter 360 firework & fire finale and the show ends as confetti is launched from the rooftops of Hollywood Boulevard. & the director says Cut that a wrap. Theater of the Stars * Hollywood! Hollywood! A Star-Studded Spectacular * British Invasion * Used for seasonal special events: Star Wars Weekends * Remember Hollywood! An Celebration by Celebrated 5 Years of DHS * Dick Tracy starring in Diamond Double-Cross Grauman's Chinese Theater Hub Area * Disney Channel Rocks! * Hooray for Hollywood! * Muppets on Location Grauman's Chinese Theater * Mickey & the Magician Hollywood Bowl * Used for seasonal special events, Cirque du Soleil shows, concerts & movies The Walt Disney Theater Soundstage 30 * The Lion King Soundstage 40 * Disney Junior Live on Stage Soundstage Theater * Used for Concerts & Events only New York Street * New York! New York! Hollywood Backlot Street * Muppets on Location Roarsville Studios * Henry Hugglemonster LIVE Star Wars Studios * Jedi Training Academy Disney Scoring Stage * Fantasia in Concert Animation Courtyard Theater * Animagique Nighttime entertainment * ''Sorcery in the Sky, ''was a nightly fireworks & projection mapping show that played at the Disney's Hollywood Studios Taking place behind of The Great Movie Ride after Hollywood is Magical at the Chinese Theater. Sorcery in the Sky features fireworks launched behind the Chinese Theater, New York area & both from backstage areas, as well as the largest projection mapping display ever presented at Disney's Hollywood Studios. During the show, video and images are projected on Chinese Theater, the buildings along Hollywood Boulevard, Streets of America, & along the Monster Wave Park Water Park of Roarsville Studios, Paradise Pier & Echo Lake (on the water screens) The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers, searchlights, fountains, & other effects. * Rivers of Light, 'is a nighttime show at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Rivers of Light will be located in the park's Echo Lake Lagoon. The show will feature water, mist screens, floating lanterns, lights, fog, projection mapping and live performers. * '''World of Color, '''is a nighttime show at the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater. This show will feature (fireworks, lasers, projection, fountains, flame effects & more effects). The show is inspired by Walt Disney's ''Wonderful World of Color anthology television series, as evidenced by the use of its eponymous theme song written by the Sherman Brothers. * 'The Magic, The Movies, & Hollywood, '''is a live stage show at the front stage of the Chinese Theater at Disney's Hollywood Studios. The stars Mickey Mouse along with Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto and Goofy. The show start with a pitch black at the Chinese Theater Hub area then the music start as the director take everyone place's then he say Quiet on the set then he shout Lights then the spotlights come on at the Chinese Theater, then he say Camera, & a sound of a Movie Camera Rolling, then he shout ACTION, then a huge explose of color flames blow up then actors come out the Chinese Theater doors & listening to the song of Join In from It's Magical at Tokyo Disneyland. then the song is over the actors keep silent as the chorus sings the show's main theme with spotlights & 4 tall columns rise on stage left and right with roving spotlights,& Darkness then the door opening with color flames & pyrotechnics, Mickey appears from the Chinese Theater Doors then the song continued of It's Magical has he called his friends. then the song of Mickey & his friends singing is Colors form It's Magical, After the fun then a thunderstorm comes to the Chinese Theater has a Robot voice comes from Darth Vader then to explose from the Chinese Theater doors is Maleficent, Maleficent is going to take all the colors away & take Hollywood into a Nightmare. then Mickey & the Guards come & then Maleficent turns into a 30 ft Dragon & breathe real fire & Darth Vader fights with Han Solo then a shoot of a gun then Darth Vader vanish then Mickey Mouse go into German flying wing aircraft at the top of the Chinese Theater then he shoot the guns at Dragon with Pyrotechnics & Fire & he vanish into Pitch blackness. then the lights come back to normal. then Mickey Mouse turn all the colors back again then a finale of It's Magical at Tokyo Disneyland. with a finale of Sorcerer Mickey at the top of the mountain next to the Chinese Theater with Fireworks & Pyrotechnics. then the big finale with a huge fireworks then Pitch blackness & the director says is Final Words: Cut, That's a Wrap. * '''ElecTRONica, '''was a nighttime event The attraction featured music, dancing, beverages and a re-creation of Flynn's Arcade from the ''Tron franchise. * ''Symphony in the Stars: A Galactic Spectacular, A ''Star Wars-themed fireworks show featuring John Williams' music. this show is at Star Wars themed area. * ''Lights, Camera, Happy New Year!, is an New Year's Eve fireworks display.'' * 'Holidays in the Sky, '''is an holiday version of Sorcery in the Sky. featuring Mickey Mouse & Henry Hugglemonster & the gang as we celebrated christmas at the studio. The show features fireworks performed to remixed classic Christmas songs (including "Spirit of the Season"), an ''Toy Story version of ''The Nutcracker, ''In the song "Believe", the old paper animation and guest made greeting cards were replaced & an huge finale with the dancing lights on the buliding & a huge perimeter fireworks finale then an snowfall the director says is Final Words: Cut, That's a Wrap. * '''The Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights, '''it was a display of Christmas lights and decorations at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. the display became one of the most popular attractions during the park's holiday season. Parades * '''Hollywood Dreams, is current daytime parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Canada It was a parade all about going behind the scenes, seeing the stars of Disney’s Hollywood Studios & Ride The Movies, this parade also feature some cars & floats with Hollywood stars & characters you know & love, the parade only on summer & spring. * Block Party Bash, '''was a hybrid stage show and parade that played at Disney's Hollywood Studios. * '''Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade, '''it was a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. The parade is a procession of characters riding in highly themed cars down the streets of Disney's Hollywood Studios in true Hollywood style. this parade only plays on summer, fall & spring. * '''Disney's Hollywood Studios Hollywood Nights Parade, is a nighttime parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios. This parade utilizes over 20 floats & cars, music, LED Color Lights, Searchlights, Projection mapping on the bulidings, special effects, and features over 100 performers & actors. The parade lasts approximately 30 minutes. the show is like the same as in Paint the Town & the music is the same as Paint the Night. Events * Hollywood Studios Celebrated Canada Day '''(July 1 to 4) Oh Canada! Come celebrate our Canada Day event with a long weekend celebration from July 1 through Sunday, July 4. The Canada Day Weekend Celebration will be highlighted by a spectacular fireworks display on July 1. * '''Disney Hollywood Studios Food Truck Fest (July 1 to 4) If you love food trucks for an Canada Day event, you'll love one festival rolling into Disney's Hollywood Studios this summer. The Park's Greatest Food Truck Festival will feature local food trucks from the Greater Toronto Area, offering Park guests a unique culinary experience. Entrance is FREE with Park admission. * Disney's Hollywood Studios Terrorific Night '(Sep 25 to Nov 5 * '''Christmas at Hollywood Studios '(Nov 25 to Jan 5 * 'Lights, Camera, Happy New Year!: A Celebration of the New Year '(Dec 30 to 2 * 'Star Wars Weekends '(all year long only for the weekends) * '''Disney's Hollywood Studios Movie Nights (All Year Long at Nighttime) Grab your popcorn and finish off your fun-filled day at the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater every night with a movie before the fireworks start. From brand new motion pictures to beloved classics, there will be a new movie shown each week. FREE with Park admission. Disney's Hollywood Studios Themed Areas Disney's Hollywood Studios is divided into 9 themed areas. the park does not have a defined layout, resembling more of a mass of streets and buildings that blend into each other, much like a real motion picture studio. The plaza at the end of Hollywood Boulevard, however, featured a large Hidden Mickey, which was visible in aerial photographs of the park and on the park's early guide maps. Construction and other park changes have eliminated much of this image. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard is lined with shops selling Disney merchandise and food. This is also the location of Hollywood Dreams Parade. & it's also the same principle as Main Street, U.S.A. — a street lined with shops and food, but in a style more fitting to the Studios.Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada) Category:Ontario World Studios Resort (Canada)